Electromechanical switching devices with a manual actuation option are known from the prior art. The device is preferably actuated manually by way of a rotary switch or a rocker arm.
To prevent unwanted and/or unauthorized actuation of the switching device, it is known to lock the actuation element in the securing position (“OFF” position) with the aid of a locking apparatus which can be fastened to the switching device. This locking can often be additionally secured with the aid of a lock, for instance a U-lock or suchlike.
Locking apparatuses known from the prior are frequently restricted in terms of function or are however complicated or laborious to operate. Installation on the switching device is therefore often only possible with special tools. The apparatuses known previously are also frequently not stable enough to withstand greater mechanical loads. Furthermore, with the solutions known from the prior art, it is also disadvantageous if the locking apparatuses require a comparatively large amount of installation space. In some cases labeling on the surface of the switching device, such as for instance technical data of the switching device, is hidden. In addition, the known locking apparatuses are often unsuited to use in distributors on account of their size.